


somewhere, in someway, you're a saint

by radiowrittenheart



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet, Crying, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Slow Dancing, implied PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/pseuds/radiowrittenheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later, after a nerve-wracking event, Star can never chase away the demons of destruction. Neither can Marco, but they've fought plenty of monsters before. Why should this be any different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	somewhere, in someway, you're a saint

**Author's Note:**

> i was jamming out to "Once Upon a December" and this happened. idk what it is.

Fire; that was all Star could see and smell, with horrifying screams somewhere in the background. She was bruised and worn-out, and her heels clacked on the tile floor as she ran through the palace that was no longer hers.

This was it. This was the end.

No going back, no second chances…

...she was a princess, and a princess did as necessary to protect her kingdom.

She threw her wand into the fire, watching it burn for a moment until someone took her by the arm and she began to run once again, now with tears streaming down her face.

“Star! Star, _snap out of it!_ ”

“I can’t!” she yelled over the roaring fire and screams.

Her own wail joined the others, and she broke down, pieces of herself dissolving into nothingness-

-suddenly, the fire dissolved with her.

There was no tragedy, no hellfire, it was if the whole thing had disappeared, never existed. Yet how did that explain Star’s breathlessness and fear, with her entire body shaking… and the tears being wiped from her face by a familiar stranger.

“Star,” the same voice said, in a whisper this time. “Star, calm down.”

Somehow, she floated back down to normality and began to cry once again.

Marco was assuring her that it was only a dream, but in actuality, it was a twisted flashback.

“I should have saved them,” Star mumbled. “All of the citizens, my friends, _my parents_ -” Her voice cracked, and she clumsily sat up, burying herself into Marco’s embrace. “-all of Mewni is gone because of me. Because I couldn’t prove myself as a worthy Princess.”

With a heavy heart and a hesitant tone of voice, Marco spoke up; “Star, it wasn’t your fault. It was Toffee’s. And we defeated him, remember?”

Their enemy’s body, burning into stardust and scales before them; it seemed like so long ago.

Yet with his death … came the destruction of an empire.

Star couldn’t give an answer, she had nothing left to give. Instead, she continued to cry her heart out, until she was left with nothing but a lump in her throat and a conflicted soul. In Marco’s embrace, her savior’s arms, she somehow managed to stammer out a single statement.

“I wish we were fourteen again,” she mumbled. “Best friends fighting monsters for fun.”

“Hey,” Marco whispered, kissing the top of her head. “We never stopped being that.”

Ten years seemed so far away.

Yet once Star was led out of bed, stood up on her feet and her hands were intertwined with Marco’s, she was taken back to the beginning. There was no red moonlight, nor the bold music, but it was enough. Together, they slid across the floor, managing smiles despite their bittersweet emotions. Star rested her head on Marco’s shoulder, blinking back the tears in her baby blue eyes.

Star sniffled one last time. “I think I like being normal now, though,” she admitted.

Her heart-shaped rosy cheeks were no more. That starry-eyed Princess was gone. When Mewni collapsed, she lost her magic, thus leaving her as an average Earth female now. Not that any of that mattered anymore.

“You’ll never be normal to me,” Marco said softly as they slowly stopped their dance.

Marco whispered his love to her and Star had no trouble saying it back.

Those three little words were the strongest thing that fought their struggles, both small and big.

Star swallowed hard, eyes fluttering up to look at him. “Where do we go from here?” she asked.

“Wherever you want, Star,” he assured - and in response, she smiled at him lovingly, tears of joy now daring to mix with those of sadness.

Of course. That was the way it had always been, and that’s the way it would stay.

“I think right here is just fine.”

For once, no magic, no oddities, no alternate dimensions. Just Star and Marco, like it was supposed to be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
